Powered recliner chairs are currently available that operate individually, such that an occupant of the respective chair may reorient the respective chair between an upright orientation and a reclined orientation via a local control. Similarly, known power-assisted chairs may include a motor-operated lift mechanism for aiding persons that require assistance in entering or exiting the chair. Motor-operated lift mechanisms may be interconnected between a stationary base assembly and a moveable chair frame. Alternatively, some power-assisted chairs include separate linkage mechanisms for permitting the seat occupant to selectively extend and retract a leg rest assembly and/or produce reclining angular movement between an upright first orientation and a reclined second orientation.
Conventional rocking chairs may include a chair body and a substantially arc-shaped support bracket mounted on a bottom of the chair body. Thus, when a user applies a force on the chair body by his/her own gravity, the support bracket may function as a rocking fulcrum of the chair body so that the rocking chair is rocked forward and backward. However, the user has to exert a force on the chair body so as to rock the rocking chair, so that the user seated on the rocking chair cannot relax himself/herself, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.
Power-assisted chairs may be adapted to provide the lift and tilt function in combination with a leg rest and/or reclining function. Chairs which provide such a combination of multi-positional functions generally require use of multiple motors for driving separate linkages, which results in extremely large and expensive chair units. In addition, most power-assisted chairs incorporate a drive mechanism that employs both a power drive function for extending the leg rest, lifting the chair, and reclining the chair, and a power return function for returning the chair to the normal seated position (e.g., an upright orientation).
An important characteristic of power-assisted chairs is the ability to support heavy loads during the lift and tilt functions. More specifically, power-assisted chairs are designed to support individuals of a particular weight. Typically, power-assisted chairs that are adapted to support weight above a particular threshold, such as 300 pounds, require multiple motors.
In any event, known powered chair are, at most, controlled via a local controller.